


About Love

by LuudSimas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuudSimas/pseuds/LuudSimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Mikasa, what you know about love?’ Unexpected questions, provide answers even more unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :3 Well, I am here again with another oneshot. This time, is ErenMika/MikaEre, is a little OOC, but there are a lot of fluffy moments! I hope you enjoy that! Sorry for all mistakes.

“Mikasa, what you know about love?” Eren asked, his green eyes fixed on her.

The question came unexpectedly, she lifted her head to face him, but was unable to continue looking into his eyes, because her whole face was covered by flushing. It was incredibly stupid as the best student of the class, the badass, one of the strongest soldiers melted butter was made when Eren simply addressed her.

And as if that was not enough, why on earth he was doing that kind of question so suddenly? Nor is it as if to notice, something like:

_Look, Mikasa. I'll ask a question that you probably will not know the answer and that will leave you quite embarrassed, okay?_

Moreover, doubted that Eren knew more than she did, but by his look, Mikasa knew who Eren didn’t asked with the intention to make her uncomfortable because he was full of innocence and doubt.

“W-well.” She tried to start, cursing herself for stuttering. She tried to put into words what she felt in her heart every time she thought of him. “I know when you love a person, you try to do everything so that it is safe, for her to be OK. And that no matter the consequences, you will sacrifice everything for her.”

Just as she finished speaking, Mikasa realized that it sounded like some kind of statement and the brunette couldn’t prevent the blood spreading across her face again. She pulled the scarf up to hide her shame imminent. Eren not seem to notice it, he kept looking at the starry sky without saying a wor , as if absorbing the words of Mikasa.

Leaving aside the shame, she asked:

“And you, Eren?” She whispered, biting her lower lip with more force than necessary.

“Hum.” Eren put his hand on his chin thoughtfully, looking back at her. “Come here.” He asked, patting near him, so she approached.

Without thinking twice, she obeyed and rested beside him, trying to decipher what was behind that act. Mikasa observed curious — and very ashamed — as he kept his eyes on him, too careful, too persuasive. Eren seemed to be in another world while searching for the right words to continue this strange conversation.

“I know about you.” He said, making Mikasa narrow her dark eyes in confusion.

“I didn’t understand.” She admitted and the heart beat faster.

Eren put his arm over her shoulders in a kind gesture, pulling her to his chest slowly. When he realized that there was no refusal, rested her chin on her hair as black as night and tried to clarify:

“If love means everything that you said, so I know a lot less about love than I expected.” He said and then continued. “I feel that everything you said, Mikasa. For you. So I love you, but that's not all. Is not enough.”

In fact, she stopped listening when he said he loved her. Her ears were buzzing and her head was spinning, she could feel the heart beating so strong, so strong that it seemed to come out of hers mouth and blood, oh the blood! Probably had gone to her whole face, because his hands and legs were so numb.

Eren continued:

“So what I feel is more than love. Because I want to protect you and keep you well, I want to be around you and hug you and sometimes...” His voice dropped and continued in a whisper, while he blushed: “Kiss you. So I know about you.”

Her fingers tightened further in his arms and she couldn’t prevent a giggle escaped her lips . Oh, by all the gods. This wasn’t happening. But still, Mikasa couldn’t stop smiling. Tightened the hug and lifted her head to look at him.

The sight of his flushed face, gave her pleasure.

“Then I also know about you.” she murmured back shyly. “More than I can explain and probably more than I should know.”

The boy laughed embarrassed, a strange feeling filling his chest. _So warm, so alive and so true_. Something he had never felt. Satisfaction so intense that he wanted to scream.

“It means...” Eren hesitated. “Can I kiss you?”

She took to process his words, but when she finally understood, nodded enthusiastically, showing to be more excited about that idea than himself.

With his fingertips, the Yeager lifted the brunette's chin, feeling like her milky skin was soft and warm. Unconsciously, Mikasa lips parted, eager that contact so intimate and for what she've been waiting for so long. She closed her eyes as she felt the hot breath of the guy hitting on her face and after a few seconds, their lips met.

It was slow, tasty, but mostly innocent. There was no malice in the kiss, just affection, love.

When they parted, his lips still close together, Eren said softly:

“Now seems to know love is much less interesting to know about you.”


End file.
